Jim Moriarty
James "Jim" Moriarty is the antagonist of the series. He is the world's only "consulting criminal", a stark counterpoint to Sherlock's similarly unrivaled "consulting detective" occupation. According to a newspaper seen in he is Irish born. Moriarty is responsible for the criminals and crimes in all three episodes of the first series, acting as a sponsor, an informant, or a mastermind. He is shown to have an interest in Sherlock that borders on obsession, though he does not hesitate trying to kill him when he loses interest. In his operations, there is never any direct contact between Moriarty and his clients. He is played by Andrew Scott and finally appears in person in "The Great Game," in which Moriarty plays a "game" with Sherlock, forcing him to solve mysteries within a time limit and taking hostages to ensure that Sherlock is properly motivated. He is also disguised as Molly Hooper 's boyfriend during Sherlock solving one of the mystery, as he and Sherlock have met in the hospital lab (unaware that he is Moriarty), Sherlock deduced that Jim is gay (which he planned that Sherlock would notice this), which upsets Molly. In the second series episode ,he continues in his role as consulting criminal, giving Irene Adler advice on how to mainpulate the "The Holmes Boys," having given them both nicknames, it is also mentioned that he asked for nothing in return, becoming involved just to cause trouble, suggesting his obsessions are deepening. It is also alluded to that he might have an independent rivalry with Mycroft. He is seen briefly at the end of apparently having been captured and in the process of being released by Mycroft. As he is leaving it is showed he has repeatedly scratched the name Sherlock into the concrete walls of his cell, As well as in reverse on the two way mirror, possibly for the observer's (Mycroft) benefit. In the finale of Series 2, , Moriarty is seen outside Tower of London dressed as an ordinary civilian, and after walking into the room where the Crown Jewels are kept, he then puts on his earphones and begins listening to Rossini's "A Thieving Magpie" . Taking out his Iphone, Moriarty pressed a button that beared the emblem of the Crown of England. From there, it's shown that the Bank of England, Pentoville Prison and the Tower of London's security systems have all been breached at the same time. As London's police including DI Lestrade and Sally Donovan drive hastily to the scenes, the alarm in the room begins to activate, and as the nearby guards tell everyone to leave, the whole of the room in emptied of visitors and guards. As the door closes, a guard asks Moriarty to leave but before he can speak, Jim sprays a canister of sleeping gas at the guard, which causes him to the ground. Later in the episode, Sherlock & John investigate the disappearance of two children of a US ambassador from a private school in London. It is revealed that the day the kid's disappeared was the same day the school term ended. So, with numerous parents and children surrounding the school, it was incredibly easy for Moriarty to blend in with the crowd and become unoticable and enter the school. Waiting until nightfall, Moriarty walked towards the room where the children slept armed with a gun. As a result of spending the majority of his school life in private education, the boy had become aquainted with all the shadows of all the people who past the door. After grabbing hold of the two children, Moriarty held them at gunpoint and led them out of the school, from there he transported them to an abandoned warehouse in London. Moriarty locked the terrified children in a cold, and dark room in a cage. The cage was filled with hundreds of sweets that had been injected with a fatal slow- acting posion that was slowly killing the children. Moriarty had traumatised the girl so upon meeting Sherlock, she would scream and become terrified of him, which convinced DI Lestrade that Sherlock was the potential kidnapper. Lestrade was then ordered by his superior to arrest Sherlock for kidnapping, and John for punching Lestrade's superior in the face. Running away from the police, Sherlock and John were now fugitives. After Sherlock & John break into the house of a journalist, they discover Moriarty. Seeminley terrified and shaking with fear, he tells Sherlock & John to keep away from him and begs John not to hurt him. The Journalist states that there never has been a man named James Moriarty, and acuses Sherlock of inventing him up aswell as all his crimes as a way of becoming popular with the media and also as a way of building up a reputation of himself as a Private Detective. John refused to believe this, arguing that Moriarty had only recently been on trial for attempted burgulary, and that Moriarty intended to detonate explosives at Sherlock and himself. The Journalist counteracted by saying that Moriarty was actually an actor named Richard Brook that Sherlock paid to act as a master villian. Still in denial, John asks to be showed proof, from there the journalist shows him numerous papers about Richard Brook including various headshots and an actor's profile. Moriarty then claimed to be playing the role of a storyteller to young children on Television. Sherlock then shouted at Moriary demanding him to stop this lie. Advancing on him, Sherlock and John chased Moriarty as he escaped through a nearby window. Later, at St. Bartholemew's Hospital Sherlock texts Moriarty, who meets him on the roof. Sherlock claims that, with the code, he can completley delete all evidence of '' Richard Brook'' from the world. Moriarty says that there is no code, and the tapping rhythm that he did back at Sherlock's flat was actually the cords for a song. Moriarty said to Sherlock that his weakness was that he always wants everything to be intelligent and complex, so then he can solve it and brag about his intellect to others. Moriarty explains that for the past 24 hours, using lies such as Richard Brook, he has convinced the whole general public that Sherlock Holmes is a fraud, and a liar, therefore making Sherlock's once great reputation completley shattered, and the only person who trusted him still, was John. When asked by Sherlow how he managed to break into the Prison, the Bank, and the Tower, Moriarty replied that he simply bribed security guards to collaborate with him in his scheme. Moriarty's final plan was to drive Sherlock to the point where he would commit suicide to escape his shattered life, but as Sherlock had no wish to do so, Moriarty explained that he'd hired three Assassins all armed with Snipers, strategically located around London. One sniper was disguised as a police officer outside DI Lestrade's office, another was located opposite Sherlock's flat, and the final Sniper was located in a tower building opposite St. Bart's hospital. And if Sherlock didn't commit suicide, then the three snipers would murder Sherlock's only friends in the world: Mrs Hudson, John, and DI Lestrade. Moriarty is then revealed to know a word that only he could say, that when spoken, would call of the Assassins. Sherlock & Moriarty then spoke to eachother, and Sherlock coldly stated that although Mycroft would just lock Moriarty up, he would most likely kill him, and that although Sherlock seemed to be a kind person and '' on the side of the Angels'' Moriarty should never assume that he is one of them. Sherlock says that he is willing to do anything to activate the fail-safe. And then after acknowledging that he and Sherlock are alike, (In the sense that Sherlock has a dark side) Moriarty realises that as long as he is alive, Sherlock can activate the fail- safe and save his friends, so he then produces a handgun from his coat pocket and shoots himself in the head. Personality ' ' Moriarty was arranging the deaths of others from a young age. In 1989, he killed schoolboy Carl Powers by poisoning his eczema medication and the boy was presumed to have drowned in a swimming pool. However, Moriarty kept Powers' trainers almost twenty years until he used the shoes as part of his plan to meet Sherlock Holmes and had them planted in the disused flat at 221C Baker Street. Clients James Moriarty is a consulting criminal who plans out and arranges for crimes to take place. James Moriarty is the world's only consulting criminal who people contact and pay in exchange for planning out "perfect" crimes for their personal benefit. His area of expertise ranges from faking one's own death to art forgery. He is cautious to never communicate to his clients directly as to avoid being identified, often just leaving them with his name as the only thing they know about him. * Sponsored Jeff Hope to start killing * Helped smuggled Black Lotus agents into London * Faked the death of Ian Monkford * Supplied poison to Raoul de Santos in the murder Connie Prince * Helped Wenceslas in faking the authenticity of the Vermeer painting * Advised Irene Adler on how to manipulate Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes * Leaked information to a terrorist cell about a US/UK counter-terrorist operation MoriartyProfile1.png tumblr_lox4z7Mg3n1qe8ogwo1_250.gif tumblr_lox4z7Mg3n1qe8ogwo2_250.gif tumblr_lox4z7Mg3n1qe8ogwo4_250.gif tumblr_ln7x164U7k1qb3c6ao1_500.gif tumblr_ltg25odWRH1r3gvyho1_500.gif IMG_0871.PNG IMG_0872.PNG IMG_1376.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Deceased